


All my little troubles haven't got a prayer

by ascendedGodhead



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Asphyxiation, Drowning, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Humanstuck, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Physical Abuse, Suffering, Unhealthy Relationships, nothing here is fucking healthy, seriously check the warnings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascendedGodhead/pseuds/ascendedGodhead
Relationships: Dave Strider/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 11





	All my little troubles haven't got a prayer

▼  
— Я сказал ей, что порезался, когда разбирал старый шкаф.  
— Ты умница, — говорит Дирк, и теплота в его голосе, и теплота его ладони на щеке посылают дрожь вдоль спины, и Дэйв тянется за прикосновением, закрывая глаза, и стонет, когда губы Дирка касаются его.  
▼  
— Как ты, детка?  
Дэйв тяжело сглатывает, стараясь не морщиться, и не отодвигаться, это сделает только хуже.  
Больнобольнобольно.  
— Я скоро буду в порядке.  
— Конечно. Конечно, ты будешь. Я позабочусь о тебе, тебе не нужно ни о чем беспокоиться.  
Дирк целует его в лоб, ласково проводя ладонью по волосам. Дэйв почти не чувствует этого, все его внимание, весь его самоконтроль сейчас сконцентрированы рядом с ребрами, взрывающимися болью при каждом вздохе, и Дирк опирается на постель так близко, что он почти чувствует это кожей.  
Поэтому он шепчет "Спасибо", касаясь виска Дирка. Пальцы дрожат. "Я так тебя люблю".  
▼  
Он насчитал примерно три момента, когда закадровый смех был хоть сколько-то к месту. На моменте, когда невидимый зал заходится в умиленном "оооооу" на сцене тошнотворно-нелепого примирения героев, он морщится и переключает на новости.  
Он посмотрел целых четыре серии только из-за Карката; он так советовал эту устаревшую поебень, что Дэйв постепенно загорелся интересом: не будет же КК так убиваться из-за хуйни, он же не совсем идиот? Но слащавость всепонимающей сериальной семьи может соперничать только с ее же неправдоподобностью, и, черт побери, Каркат получит самую разгромную рецензию за всё время существования Дэйва Страйдера.  
Он так увлёкается, что даже не замечает, как новости сменяются на политическую чернуху.  
▼  
Дэйв не пытается ничего произнести. Если не глотать воздух, когда есть возможность, лёгкие горят огнём. Если сопротивляться, всё станет только хуже, это он выучил быстро. Дирк злился, и злился сразу по нескольким поводам, и боже, пожалуйста, хватит, он усвоил урок, он был неправ, только не надо больше.  
Дирк тянет его за волосы и отпускает, Дэйв кашляет и дрожит, дышит, дышит, дышит. Вода льется на пол, пропитывает одежду, стекает по рукам.  
— Я просто в бешенстве, — цедит Дирк, как будто Дэйв сам этого не видит, — Должно быть, ты считаешь, что я хочу приходить в дом, похожий на помойку.  
— Нет, — хрипит Дэйв. — Я вылижу дом от крыши до подвала, я...  
Резкая пощечина заставляет его замолчать.  
— Научись открывать рот, когда это действительно требуется. Или общение с мистером Вантасом сделало тебя таким разговорчивым? Может, мне стоит пригласить его на семейный ужин?  
Перед внутренним взором Дэйва тошнотворно быстро мелькают кадры: как они ужинают втроём. Как Дирк ловит его пальцы и целует. Как Дирк показывает глазами вниз и Дэйв опускается на колени.  
Он почти чувствует отвращение в глазах Карката.  
— Пожалуйста, Дирк, не делай этого. Я все исправлю, я обещаю. Я не облажаюсь так больше.  
— Значит, облажаешься по-новому.  
Поза Дирка неуловимо меняется, и Дэйв вскидывает голову.  
— Подумай о том, как твои ошибки влияют на твоих близких.  
Дверь закрывается за Дирком, и он слышит звук запираемого замка. Свет гаснет за мгновение до того, как он ударяется плечом о дерево. Бесполезно. Даже если ты его руки не были скованы, он бы не смог открыть чертову прочную надежную классическую дверь в их чертовом надежном классическом доме.  
Дэйв опирается о стену и тяжело вздыхает, упираясь лбом в колени. Он слышит... ничего. Время идёт.  
Темнота мягко пахнет средством для стирки. Он слышит звуки вдалеке, но слишком приглушенные. Постепенно его глаза привыкают, и он начинает различать очертания предметов.  
Он смеётся, когда думает, что если бы у них была обычная душевая кабина, такого бы не случилось. Он устраивается удобнее и думает, что все могло бы быть хуже. Он думает, что Дирк вернётся с минуты на минуту, потому что его ярость похожа на яркую вспышку, но не на долгое тление. Он ошибается.  
Когда он наконец видит режущий глаза свет, чувствует объятия Дирка, его тепло, его запах, он начинает рыдать.  
— Дэйви, тшшшш, все хорошо, я здесь.  
Дирк расстегивает наручники, они тяжело и неприятно звякают о кафель, и Дэйв обнимает брата, не может отпустить, не может разжать пальцы, хотя конечности словно не его. Лучше бы были не его.  
— Родной, что с твоими руками? Господи, Дэйв, детка, мне так жаль.  
Дэйв почти не слышит его, оглушенный присутствием, но боль медленно доходит до сознания.  
— Нам нужно обработать их. Давай, детка, вставай, будь умницей.  
Дэйв только вжимается в плечо сильнее, и Дирк со вздохом и видимым усилием поднимается, поднимает их обоих.  
— Я никуда не денусь, обещаю. Давай я отнесу тебя в кровать, ты дашь мне позаботиться о себе, и мы оба отдохнем?  
Дэйв чувствует себя ребенком, когда кивает с тихим "Мммм". Когда поднимает перевязанные ноющие руки, чтобы Дирк мог сменить его футболку. Когда не может отпустить подушку и сворачивается в клубок вокруг неё.  
— Прости меня. Я так люблю тебя, и так разозлился. Все будет хорошо, детка, ты проснешься и всё будет хорошо.  
Дэйв засыпает в руках Дирка под тихий размеренный шёпот, он сжимает его руки, чувствует тёплое дыхание на затылке, прижимается спиной, чтобы Дирк мог обнять его крепче. Когда он просыпается, его ждёт завтрак в постель, и лёгкие, невесомые поцелуи, и рубашка с чуть более длинными рукавами.  
▼  
Смешно, но на этот раз все начинается всего лишь с укуса.  
Еще, наверное, с ладони Дирка за поясом его джинсов, но это не так важно.  
Один из тех нормальных вечеров, когда они ужинают, переходят к купленному заранее вину, и так или иначе заканчивают день в спальне (обычно Дэйв засыпает сразу, стоит лишь опустить голову на подушку).  
Сейчас Дирк сжимает зубы больнее, чем нужно, так, что Дэйва прошивает боль, и он кричит, просто не может остановиться, он ощущает все тело, ощущает, насколько оно болит, насколько он устал, он не готов выдержать ещё один вечер, он ненавидит терпеть, он чувствует себя так, словно сейчас выблюет собственные внутренние органы.  
Дирк зажимает его рот ладонью, разворачивает, прижимает к стене, и Дэйв отдирает его руки, оставляя ссадины.  
— Не трогай меня, не вздумай, я не знаю, что я с тобой сделаю, отойди от меня. Прямо. Сейчас.  
Это то состояние, когда ты не думаешь, но очень чётко осознаешь, что вполне способен убить другого человека каким-нибудь крошечным безобидным предметом.  
У Дэйва под рукой целая кухонная стойка с разнообразными кухонными принадлежностями.  
Ему не то что бы действительно хотелось воткнуть Дирку в глаз термометр для мяса, но он совершенно точно готов это сделать.  
Дирк делает шаг назад, еще, медленно поднимает руки.  
— Родной, успокойся. Давай поговорим.  
— Хватит с меня разговоров.  
— Что ж. Я рад, что ты не кричишь. Знаешь, примерно в это время мисс Лейон выходит в сад, чтобы заняться своими упражнениями на свежем воздухе. У нее хороший слух, много знакомых и некоторая склонность делиться любой информацией.  
— Зачем ты мне это говоришь? — монотонно проговаривает Дэйв, не глядя на Дирка, но следя за ним.  
— Затем, что ты не идиот и способен сложить два и два. Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, но мы все ещё почему-то живем в крошечном городе, где все знают друг друга слишком хорошо. Или, может быть, ты нашёл способ переехать? Я совершенно не против, ты же знаешь. Не горю желанием отвечать на вопросы о том, всё ли у нас в порядке, а то я слышала крики. Может быть, ты готов предоставить какое-то хорошее объяснение, если к нам постучится полиция? Или ты хочешь стать звездой очередного скандала, измученной, но ах, такой мужественной, тщательно молчавшей, но теперь нашедшей в себе силы поделиться с миром? Хочешь выслушивать сочувствие той же мисс Лейон?  
— Заткнись.  
— Мне так жаль, что вы пережили подобное, не хотите ли объединиться с другими жертвами насилия?  
На мгновение Дэйв чувствует на себе ослепляющий луч прожектора.  
На мгновение Дэйву снова шестнадцать, он пьян, его сердце физически ощутимо болит, ему страшно, у Дирка узкие губы, и на вкус они отдают апельсиновой газировкой, а потом, как во сне, Дирк поднимает руки, чтобы взять в ладони его лицо.  
Тишина на кухне режет уши. Дэйв осознает, насколько он долго молчит. Ярость не тлеет, ей нечем, ее нет. Он выдыхает.  
— Я просто, блядь, ненавижу, когда ты делаешь мне больно.  
— Я знаю, детка. Прости, я...перегнул палку, слишком увлекся.  
— Мне от этого не проще.  
— Я понимаю. Давай я приложу лёд, и мы допьем вино. Я обещаю, что не буду ничего больше делать, вообще пальцем тебя не коснусь, веришь?  
Дэйв медленно, неохотно кивает, опускаясь на стул.  
— Спасибо, — шепчет Дирк, целуя его затылок. Дэйв вздрагивает. Ему хочется думать, что из-за льда.  
▼  
Дэйв знает, что спрашивать напрямую не стоит. Вопрос "Откуда у Дирка наручники?" остается для детских телешоу.  
Жулик, не воруй. Дирк, не бей брата.  
Когда он видит через окно машины Дирка, разговаривающего с совсем молодым сотрудником полиции, вопрос исчезает сам собой.  
Дистанция между ними сокращается, Дэйв видит, как улыбается Дирк, нависая над собеседником, видит чужие нервные жесты, и сглатывает горечь.

▼  
— Могу я спросить тебя кое о чем?  
Дирк вскидывает голову от чертежей, и сосредоточенное выражение лица неуловимо изменяется.  
— Конечно. Иди сюда.  
Дэйв послушно позволяет притянуть себя ближе.  
— Ты изменял мне?  
Дирк улыбается, и весь его вид говорит "хорошая шутка".  
— Какой интересный термин. Кто навёл тебя на эту мысль?  
— О, их было немало, — делано пожимает плечами Дэйв.  
Дирк заставляет его сесть на колени, нежно проводит ладонями вдоль тела; колени-бедра-бока, обнимает крепко и надежно.  
— Разве я могу быть в горе и радости с кем-то ещё, кроме тебя? Дэйв, я так сильно тебя люблю.  
Дирк утыкается лбом в его грудь, вздыхает и затем смотрит ему прямо в глаза ("Никаких очков в доме, это правило").  
— Разве ты можешь быть с кем-то другим?


End file.
